SYOC submit own demigod
by lunademigodmusicloverdiviner16
Summary: I need campers for new story, form is inside pls read new chapter *still open* Third Chapter of story up! AN
1. Chapter 1

Hello people I have been very busy in soccer tournaments in all that. I have read my story stats I don't know if anybody does but I do :3. I got hits from the US, Canada, Sweden, UK, Italy, and Latvia :*) * **i love you people from these countries* **LOL. Anyway I was disappointed when people didn't review that means a lot to me so people review. Anyway I;m planning to do an SYOC (submit your own camper) ive always wanted to do one so here it is:

Full name:

Age:

History:

Birthday:

weapon of choice:

Family:

Godly parent:

Open to Romance: Yes/no

If character is who:

Personality:

Gifts:

hair color:

eye color:

fond of:

likes:

Hates:

godly traits:

life before being a demigod:

anything else:

FYI I need least 12 demigod campers for every godly parent. And if you want you can create a hunter of Artemis. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

LIST OF OC'S (so far...)

Full name: Luke Jamason

Son of: Hades

Made by: EletricAngel

Full name: Leornado Xavier Kryie "Leo"

Son of: Hephaestus

Made by: LeoKryieSonOfHephaestus

Full name: Marisa Haley Cardouls

Daughter of: Poseidon

Made by: bluebreeze15

Full name: Jesse Leroy

Son of: Apollo

Made by: Roguefan01

Full name: Saskia Rae Bennett

Daughter of: Dionysus

Made by: .x

Full name: Sage Lilac West

Daughter of: Hephaestus

Made by: cutefairy78

Full name: Artemis Draco Khalid

Son of: Hephaestus

Made by: Mr. High-and-Almighty

Full name: Mela Ebony Kules

Daughter of: Hades

Made by: Hades-Little-Girl-Mela

Full name: Samuel J. Winchester

Son of: ?

Made by: The True Sam Winchester

Full name: Vieta Coppers

Daughter of: Demeter

Made by: Fighter1357

Full name: Alexandra Maria Brown

Daughter of: Hades

Made by: Thiskittenhasclaws

Full name: Emilia Thompson

Daughter of: Hermes

Made by:Vradica-san

Full name: Katherine "Kate" Argasen

Daughter of: Hephaestus

Made by: Tigerlover18

Full name: Alexa Brown

Daughter of: Aphrodite

Made by: XxxCloudyxxX

Full name: Marianne Le Blanc

Daughter of: Zeus

Made by: Ilovepercyjackson'88

Full name: Taylor Logan Hitt

Son of: Zeus

Made by: Silentheart an PARAMOREROCKS

Full name: Samantha Cater

Daughter of: Poseidon

Made by: Sammy 12303

Full name: Bridget Lauren Nelson

Daughter of: Athena

Made by: melon-me

Full name: Evelyn Lily Nightray

Daughter of: Poseidon

Made by: Yoshikuni Miyako

Full name: Alexander "Alec" Julius Riley

Son of: Hades

Made by: blackknightguitar

Full name: Luna R.(Roxanne) Parker

Daughter of: Iris

Made by: Featherdash from SkyClan

Full name: Deno Kane

Son of: Hades

Made by: Sasaui Uchicha

Full name: Ophila

Daughter of: Hades

Made by: Lady Ryou

Okay people I have enough Hades campers,sorry. Please submit more!

**The True Sam Winchester**: Please include Godly Parent and his...problem is very disturbing bu I need his godly parent please!

**Hades-Little-Girl-Mesa**: For romance can you make an OC for Skylar please. Thank you

Thanks for all you who submitted you can submit more though!


	3. Chapter 3 Pls Read

Oh my gods I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have gotten a bunch of OC's I would have printed all the forms but I don't know how to work the printer so I had to hand write it. Anyway basically people want me to jumble around with OC's I am going to do that but there will be a few important characters and some go on quest the rest will be backup to camp and some help with the Argo 2 and there might be a dance.(Haven't decided yet) Anyway I am writing the first chapter though its coming soon I swear on the river Styx!

Main OC's

Daphne Pallimore (13 yrs old) Daughter of Hera by: Elfera

Jamie (Jay) Harrison (16 yrs old) Daughter of Hestia by: Sasaui Uchicha

Luna Llena (14 yrs old) Daughter of Artemis

OC's going on quests

Luna R. (Roxanne) Parker (15 yrs old) Daughter of Iris by:FeatherDash from SkyClan

Alexander "Alec" Julius Riley Son of Hades (16 yrs old) by: Blacknightguitar

Saskia Rae Bennett (17 yrs old) Daughter of Dyonisus by: .x

Sage Lilac West (16 yrs old) Daughter of Hephaestus by: Cutefairy 78

Artemis Draco Khalid (16 yrs old) Son of Athena by: -and-Allmighty

William Li Guerre (15 yrs old) Son of Ares by:Ilovepercyjackson'8

Evelyn Lily Nightray (13 yrs old) Daughter of Poseidon by:Yoshikuni Miyako

Sorry if I took to long to update and sorry you feel left out but I swear in the river Styx that every OC will have a special part in the story.

So I thought it would be fun if we could all do a dance in the story! Any opinions?

Please review what you think. Leo, Piper , Jason and Luna will join us you will see.

Next Chapter is coming soon.

Yours in demigodishness and all that Peace out!

:)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so here is the first Chapter of the story, I hope you all enjoy it, Sorry if you guys think it took to long!

Me: Okay you guys can come out

Leo:Finally

Piper:Why are we here again

Me:Because I need you guys to do the disclaimers and I need to tell readers from all over the globe that these guys will be answering questions and they will answer them next Chapter.

Jason:What if we don't want to?

Me: You better or else...

Jason: Or else what?

Me:You will suffer the wrath of Artemis. Any way Jason why was Zeus mad, we got a thunderstorm were I live a week ago.

Jason:Oh yeah that he was mad at Hermes pranked him again.

Leo:And dang that was hilarious

Piper:Any way LD (for short) Does not own Rick Riordan's characters and part of the plot

Me:Hope you like the story

Jamie Harrison * Daughter of Hestia *13 yrs old*by: Sasaui Uchicha

It was a sunny day and I was at the edge of camp talking to my friends Daphne and Evelyn while we were waiting for Luna (Parker) to came from her trip with her dad in Greece. It was a typical day well as typical it can get for a demi-god. We were talking about the dance the Aphrodite cabin was planning to convince Chiron to do luckily Piper didn't agree with it. Then out of nowhere we heard a scream of a girl it was so loud everyone in camp heard it and every conversation stopped, my friends and I looked at each other we all agreed we need to find that demigod.

Daphne Pallimore * Daughter of Hera * 16 yrs old * by: Elfera

"I heard it near the woods" says Jamie. We start running and when we get there there is a girl fighting a Minotaur we just look in shock because we have never seen the girl before and she is fighting like a pro. She grabbed the Minotaur by the horn and hung on it like those machine bulls were you have to hang on it for a long time. She grabbed a knife from her bag and stabbed it in the head and she jumped and rolled and landed standing. The girl was bloody and she collapsed after that.I rushed to her and gave her ambrosia. Something around her neck caught my eye. I looked at her necklace and It had the symbol Artemis.

Artemis broke her oath.

Sorry if its short but i'm really busy. And remember to ask the trio questions and many thanks to the people who submitted OC's.

*LD


	5. Chapter 5

Okay finally I got to add a new Chapter. I'm sorry if you don't get your OC's this chapter it will eventually appear the next one. Anyway here is the next Chapter hope you guys enjoy it. :)

Luna R. Parker* Daughter of Iris* 15 yrs old * by: Featherdash from Skyclan

Finally I have arrived from Greece and I can see Thalia's Pine tree in the distance. I can't wait to see Evelyn, Daphne and Jamie. My dad's going to drop me off but as we get closer I see that everybody and by that I mean everybody from camp is crowded in the forest from the senior counselors to Dennis and Harley the youngest Campers. "We're here!" says my dad as he starts to park the car. "You're thing are in the back honey". I get my backs but I'm still wondering what's happening over there. "Bye Dad" I say. My dad replies

"remember to IM me when camps over".

"Okay bye dad" I say.

:Bye Luna", he says and the car drives off.

Meanwhile I run to the woods as I get closer I hear something. "psst". I turn around trying to find the source of the sound. Then the tree next to me turns into a girl with long brown hair, wearing a brown dress,and green skin. Lily the Nymph.

"Lily!" I say. "Do you know what's happening?"

"You don't know?" she says.

"Hey I just got here" I say.

"Well that makes sense. A girl appeared at camp fighting a Minotaur"

"Is she hurt?" I ask, suddenly alarmed. Because fighting a Minotaur is suicide.

"Yeah she's okay know that they gave her Ambrosia".

"Then why do you sound so exasperated?" I asked.

"Because she-she"

"Because what?"

"She is a daughter of Artemis!"

Jamie Harrison POV

"What!" I exclaim as Daphne sows me her necklace "That's impossible!" Evelyn Chimes in "It's hard to believe. Not impossible. Your mother was-" That gets me kind of mad "Okay I get it, but her oath-". I get cut off by footsteps the rest of the camp is coming. "oh great" I say under my breath. "Tuck in her necklace" Evelyn says. Daphne does as told. The girl starts to gain consciousness. Her eyes flutter open. "Where am I?" She asks. "Camp Half-Blood" says a voice behind me.

"Luna" I say."Hey" she say "I heard the gir-" She gets cut of by the girl who is now clutching her backpack. 'No, no, no" she shrieks "The quest, the seven, no!".Soon everyone from camp is already crowded around us. Luna faces the crowd. "Someone get Chiron" she says. "No need"replies a voice "Whats wrong Luna". Then chiron appears followed by Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo."Chiron" I say "We got a new camper". He gets closer to the girl and by the way he looks at her I can tell he knows the secret about the girl too. The girl opens her eyes wich are glowing white. She talks with an older voice "Chiron we need to talk".

So what do you think? R&R.

-L:D


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gods I can't believe it 50+ reviews you guys are awesome! It means a lot! Any way I am going to update today because Ill be busy tomorrow. I might keep updating very soon because I have a sixth grade band camp July 25th. I'm going to be very busy August too but I'll update as soon as I can! Here is another chapter hope you enjoy it! Oh and I've been getting more OC's thank you but just so you know I accept all OC's but of course the have to be Greek.**

The Girl* POV * Luna Llena * 15 yrs old

I look around this big house. Then I remember how I knew it in the fire, broken, teared destroyed. Chiron says "Here" he tells me "sit here". I do what he says. He sits down and asks me "Who are you?". I reply "I don't know. I-Don't know."

"Do you know your name?" "uh yes" I said "Luna". "Okay but do you know who you are?" he asked me. I think about this. These are the only things I know:

A:My name is Luna

B:I'm safe

C: I lived somewhere important

"I don't know anything." I reply. "Hmm your the second one who has amnesia" he said. He gets up and searches for something in his desk. He comes up with a vial."here drink this it will make your memories more fluid". I drink it and I fall on the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm having a-a vision" I say. "A vision?" he asked. "Yes" I'm starting to remember now "I got cursed". "by who?" he asks. "By-by Gaea". Complete silence. "How?" is the only thing that comes out of Chiron's mouth. "I-I'm starting to remember. I lived on Olympus." The memories start to flow but there is one thing I can't remember, my mother. I have my vision. I'm standing on the earth. I see images around me. One is a flying boat with me on board. I see seven people on a quest battling monsters.**(AN:Its not the seven of the prophecy) **Then I see gods battling and a few failing. I see the earth crack everyone battling. I see two camps being destroyed. I see a few people walking on broken land. The images start to fade. Then a women in earthly robes appears in front of me. "Remember me little hero" she said. "Gaea" I say. "So it appears you do" she replied "and I'm guessing you saw the images". "Why are you showing me this?" I ask. "You need to know if you don't join me you will cause all that destruction", she replied. "I don't believe you", I say. "Oh really?", she said slightly amused "You don't think the camp knowing who your mother is will destroy them. Hestia and Hera already have children. You would think Artemis would be a slight shock." Then the earth cracks under my feet and I start to fall under the chasm. I jolt and hit my head. "Ow" says a voice. I look at the person who said that. Its a boy with curly brown hair. "Hey what was that for" he says rubbing his head. "Who are you?" I ask. "Leo Valdez supreme commander of the Argo 2"

**So what do you guys think? R&R**

**-L:D**


End file.
